Off the record
by jin0uga
Summary: Akira/Ann. A series of non-related stories and snippets.
1. Chapter 1

_This was supposed to be a snippet but my shipping feels had other plans. Please enjoy. I've taken some liberties with some character details but not so much that they deviate from canon. No spoilers in any chapters unless stated, so worry not. Unbeta'd and unchecked, so pardon the errors._

* * *

Big Bang Burger was more crowded than she'd expected. The energy from the number of people in this small, cramped space made her nauseous. In the seat facing hers, Akira shot her a thoughtful look as if he'd sensed her frustrations. When another rowdy student bumped against their table – causing the wobbly thing to tremble like jello – Ann hid her wince and sipped her drink with a faintly annoyed expression.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" Akira asked, voice low but firm. His eyes scanned the crowd with displeasure before returning to hers.

"Yeah, that'll be great." Ann said, "Sorry for dragging you here. If I knew there were this many people…"

The bespectacled boy shook his head. "It's not your fault." He finished the rest of his soggy fries before giving her a half-smile. "Let's go."

It was like entering a pocket of hot air when they exited the restaurant and stepped into Central Street. She grimaced at the sun overhead, mentally scolding herself for forgetting to put on some sunblock. Her worries were short-lived when the blazing sun was suddenly blotted out, the umbrella casting soft shadows on her skin. Akira looked suitably pleased when she pecked his cheek in thanks.

The pair wandered through Shibuya for the next hour. After their final stop at the flower shop in the underground mall, they decided that Yonken-chaya, where Leblanc was located, would be the best option for a good dinner. Sojiro-san's curry was to die for, and Ann was hard pressed for anything else after that awful lunch.

"Yo, welcome back." Sojiro's greeting held a tint of playfulness when his eyes landed on the girl beside Akira. The older man had his reservations about the boy when he'd first arrived, but it had gradually given way to an exasperated sort of fondness. It helped that he was always well-behaved. "I see that Ann-chan is here, too."

"Good evening!" Ann's chipper voice seemed to light up the entire café. "We're here for some delicious curry."

"Then you've come to the right place. Take a seat, it'll be ready in a bit."

"Coffee?" Akira asked as she slid into the booth. She nodded. With her elbows on the table, she rested her chin on her open palm as she watched him put on his apron. The aroma of freshly ground coffee beans quickly filled the air. Heads turned as the customers of Leblanc sought out the source of the delicious smell.

Had anyone asked, Ann would admit she liked seeing Akira behind the counter. The Phantom thieves' forays into Palaces and Mementos contributed greatly to their physique and sense of grace. Hell, even Ryuji was quicker on his feet after several months of taking down targets.

All in all, she found it pleasant watching him flit to and fro as he prepared her drink. Barely five minutes later, and a fresh cup of steaming java sat daintily in front of her. Ann nearly melted into her seat when she took a sip.

"You'll put me out of business if you decide to open a café, kid." Sojiro said, setting two plates of curry on the table.

Akira's lips quirked. "Not a difficult feat."

Ann laughed at Sojiro's eyeroll, and turned her attention to the plate of curry before her. The meal was eaten in relative silence, the couple sometimes making small talk whenever something on the TV caught their attention. They couldn't talk much about the whole 'Phantom Thieves' business, so they stuck to safer and more mundane topics. Ann didn't find it one bit boring. It was inherently relaxing to talk freely about whatever was on her mind.

"I want to try that." She declared, eyes glued to the infomercial that boasted about their authentic matcha sweets. "It's a steal at that price. Plus the travel fare, it would total up to…" her musings descended into mumbles.

"460 yen?"

She nodded vigorously, earning an amused smile. "Yeap. But that's only _if_ I buy one. Since my paycheck comes in next week, I think I can get three, or even four of them." Her glazed look conveyed that she was definitely not joking.

"We can split the cost if you want." He offered. She levelled a suspicious glare at him.

"But that means I'll have to share, right?"

His eyebrow rose. "Of course."

"Nope. Noooo way," Ann laughed when he wore an expression of mock hurt. "Those sweets belong to me!" The two shared equally amused grins, just short of breaking out in laughter at her exaggerated words.

Sojiro took that lull in conversation to interrupt their banter with an embarrassed cough. "I hate to break it to you, but it's time for me to close up," he said. "Futaba ordered pizza so I can't be late."

"Ah. Sorry about that, Sojiro-san."

Akira inclined his head. "I'll do it for you. You should get home before the delivery arrives."

Sojiro nodded, pleased at the offer. "I'll leave it to you then."

With a brief exchange of words and instructions, the café was soon closed for the day. Akira gathered the used dishes and brought them to the sink. He would have finished washing them in less than a minute, but Ann had thought flicking water in his face would be hilarious.

Akira couldn't let that declaration of war go unanswered now, could he?

* * *

"Why are guys' clothes so comfy?" Ann complained, throwing herself on the ratty old sofa with a tired huff. His sweatshirt hugged her skin, and she imagined drifting away, asleep on white fluffy clouds.

"Fabric softener."

"You lie." She giggled when he rolled his eyes. "I use it all the time, but my shirts never feel as good as yours. I'm so jealous."

"You look better in them than I do." Akira offered. His statement drew a blush from his girlfriend, and she buried her face in the sofa cushions with an embarrassed huff.

With a wry smile, he walked over and seated himself on the floor, leaning against the edge of the sofa. Ann found herself running her fingers through his hair as she marvelled not for the first time how soft they felt.

"Your natural curls are to die for," She mumbled. He made a noise of agreement and relaxed under her tender ministrations. This went on for a while longer before Ann spoke up again.

"Is Mona still living with the Sakura's?"

Akira nodded, his mood turning gloomy for the first time that day. "He hasn't forgiven me, yet."

"Honestly," she sighed, "I can understand where he's coming from, but it's been almost five months since we started…dating." A silly smile formed on her lips. Recalling how she'd confessed on that rooftop was enough to bring a blush to her cheeks. That was her next best memory next to time she surprised him with a kiss. It was the first time she'd seen him off balance since they first met in Kamoshida's Palace.

"I think he'll come around eventually." he said. "In the meantime, would you care to watch a movie?" She laughed, and leapt off the sofa to join him by the stack of rented DVD's. By the time they finished the tear jerking drama she'd picked, it was time for her to head home.

He walked her to the train station – truly a gentleman thief, he was – and with faint, albeit cute blush, kissed her goodbye. On the train, Ann reflected that she liked those moments.

Her looks ensured she had no shortage of suitors, usually the type with money to burn. They brought her on dates to places they thought she would like. Fancy dinners, luxurious car rides, and sometimes even clubbing. Compared to her previous relationships (Kamoshida notwithstanding) which were fairly high octane, her current one seemed tame in comparison.

She allowed herself an indulgent smile as she remembered the scent of the fabric softener Akira used, the pleasing smell of lavender that clung to him whenever she leaned in for a hug. The amused smiles he would give her as he watched her wolf down the treats that'd caught her eye.

Ann would trade all the fancy dinners and car rides in the world to ensure those moments lasted forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm happy you guys liked the first chapter! Here's another one. I actually wasn't intending on writing one today, but I just ordered pizza and it was missing the pepperoni so I'm slightly miffed. Please enjoy. Still unchecked, so pardon the errors and/or spelling mistakes._

* * *

"Um." Akira shifted uncomfortably as the girl's eyes remained glued on him. They were both clutching the pizza box, and he was aware of how close his fingers were to hers. He resisted the urge to yank it the away and instead, said, "Could you let go of the box, please?"

The pizza girl was fairly pretty and had a buxom chest under the baggy red and blue uniform. She could probably get dates by looking in someone's direction. "Ah, of course. But before that, how about you give me your number?" she finished her sentence with a wink.

If Ryuji were here, he would get a slap to the head for hesitating as he did. But he wasn't, so Akira blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm on probation."

The girl's eyes went wide. "Oh? Don't worry, I can be pretty bad myself." She said, lips spreading into a vulpine grin.

 _What_.

At a loss for words, he looked down at the stack of pizza boxes and felt his stomach rumble. He had a feeling he'd be out here all night if he didn't think of an excuse, and fast. He prayed someone would come down to check why he was taking so long. If it were Ryuji, then all the better. He wouldn't mind being thrown to this sort of wolf.

The pizza girl whipped out her phone with one hand while holding the boxes with the other. He was impressed that her grip never faltered before derailing that train of thought. What the hell was he doing? He was Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves! He wasn't about to be taken down by a delivery girl. Not that there was anything wrong with being one, anyway.

"My friends are waiting upstairs," he tried again, trying for a more forceful approach "So if you could just take the money…"

"Enter your number first." She gave him a cheery grin as she snatched the boxes from his grasp to press her phone into his hands. As he floundered at the abruptness of the action, the girl took the time to _really_ examine him. He was a full head taller than her and filled out his clothes – a cute button up shirt and black slacks – quite nicely. His exposed arms was quite a sight as well, slim yet slightly muscular.

"Please?" She pouted, enjoying how his eyes widened. _Hook, line, and sinker_.

Akira sighed, wondering if it would be too much to grab the pizzas and dash into the café. He would have told the girl he already had a girlfriend, but he'd been made to promise to keep their relationship a secret. Given how gossip-crazy the people in this town were, even a hint of their relationship would reach Shujin High in a heartbeat. Still, it sounded better enduring this.

It turned out he needn't have bothered. Akira jumped when he felt a lithe arm curl around his waist. At the sight of Ann's blonde hair he had all but relaxed into her hold. An indescribable relief spread through him, not unlike when they managed to defeat a Palace Boss.

"I was wondering what took you so long," Ann purred, staring down at the delivery girl.

 _Uh oh_. He recognized that look. Carmen was out for blood.

"We were just talking," The girl defended, looking annoyed at the interruption. It rankled her that the blonde bimbo had a better figure than her, too. What did she have to do to look like that? "I was just about to get his number, so if you could just _butt out_ for another minute..."

"Sorry," Akira demurred, "My girlfriend and I aren't looking for another partner."

Ann laughed, the sound reminding him of tinkling wind chimes and screams of battered shadows. "You heard him. We'll be taking those pizzas now," she said, "Gosh, I hope they aren't cold. I'd hate to complain about the slow delivery, you know?"

Thrusting the boxes into her open arms, the delivery girl shot both of them equally scathing looks. With a dramatic huff she snatched her phone out of his hands and stomped away. They watched her go, Akira with furrowed brows and Ann with a gleeful smile.

"I haven't paid for the pizzas." He said with some worry as he pulled bills from his pocket, deliberating on whether to chase after her. He did _not_ want a repeat of what happened after finally escaping her clutches.

"For what she put you through, I'd say she deserved it. Although…" Ann gave him a hard stare. "You should have told her you were taken."

"I didn't want to break our promise." She felt the irritation flow out of her at his words. Leave it to her boyfriend to nearly get mauled by a hormonal girl just to keep a promise. Still, it was sweet of him.

"I guess I could forgive you," Ann sighed dramatically, earning a snort. "But only if you kiss me in the next five seconds."

Akira smiled and leaned in. Her lips were inexplicably soft. It reminded him of marshmallows, and coupled with her expensive perfume, kissing her was enough to make him feel like he was floating away.

Ann melted against him, appreciating the sharp angles of his body against hers. Boys had always fascinated her; they were hard where she was soft, sharp edges where she was curved. Her boyfriend was no exception, and despite his feminine looks, he was a boy through and through. As they sought to lose themselves in the moment, the door to Leblanc was kicked open.

"Seriously guys? We're starving up there and you choose now to make out?!"

"Shut _up_ , Ryuji!" Ann broke away with an exasperated groan. "This is why you don't have a girlfriend. You don't have a romantic bone in your body!"

"Eating each other's faces off is _not_ romantic."

She stuck her tongue out. "Fine, you can just stay lonely forever." She said, causing Ryuji to splutter.

"Hey, I resent that. I have ladies linin' up to date me, kay?"

"Like who? Your mom?"

As their argument escalated, Akira could only shrug. With the pizza safely in his hands he left the bickering pair and entered Leblanc, intent of finally getting food into his hungry stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Mario Kart. I've been dying to write this ever since I got the idea. Man, I wish I had a switch so I could play Mario kart 8. Oh well, I guess I'll have to stick with number 7 on the 3DS. Also, holy crap thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favourites. I didn't think it would be this well received. I'm happy this ship has so many supporters though, huehue. As always, sorry for the errors/mistakes._

* * *

The look Ann was giving him almost made him feel guilty. _Almost_. But his desire could not be suppressed. No one could stop him now, not Ryuji, not Morgana, not even his own girlfriend. Akira Kurisu sucked in a breath, heart thudding in his chest as he pressed the button.

On-screen the blue shell rocketed towards its target. His cart blew past the casualties of the explosion and finished in first place.

"Someone's gotta ban players from using that effing shell," Ryuji cursed. The controller he flung into the air landed on Morgana's head, eliciting a pained screech. "I thought you said you'd stop him? So much for workin' together!"

Ann shot him a miserable stare. "Shut up." She turned to look at her boyfriend and groaned. "Oh don't look so smug. I think I've misjudged you."

Akira grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Congratulations on second place," he said in faux haughty voice, internally giggling as Ryuji and Ann exchanged equally annoyed looks. It was obvious from the moment he booted up the game that the two planned on working together to stop him. He thumbed his nose in satisfaction. All those hours of practice ensured he wouldn't settle for anything less than the crown. Cup. Whatever.

"Man, if it wasn't for that freaking blue shell of doom, we'd have won."

"But you didn't."

"Is this how he acts whenever he wins?" The blonde haired girl huffed, glancing at the amused cat sitting on the chair behind them. Morgana nodded. "You should've seen when he aced the rainbow road on the highest difficulty," he stated, "Soujiro-san even closed the café early to get away from his gloating."

Akira frowned. "I don't _gloat_."

"Right. And Ryuji's a ladykiller." The boy in question shot Morgana a dirty look.

A beat of silence passed before Akira held up his controller again. "Anyone up for another round?"

Ann looked thoughtful. Ryuji shook his head. "Nah, forget it. I'm gonna stop by Big Bang Burger. All this stress is making me hungry." He said, rubbing his stomach. "I heard they got a new item on the menu too. The Space Tuna Burger."

"Tuna?" The blonde boy yelped when a set of claws dug into his shoulder. "I think I'll check it out as well. Let's go!" Catlike irises sparkled like polished jewels.

"Fine, fine. Well, I'll see you guys at school." Ryuji slung his bag over his other shoulder and gave them a parting wave. He winked at the couple just before disappearing down the stairs. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Like winning?" Ann said, locking eyes with Akira. The competitive gleam in them made him smirk. A foolish challenger. He would show her that resistance was futile. They huddled beside each other, eyes glued to the screen as they waited for the next match to start. There were four maps in total, and he wasn't going to let her win a single one. From the past matches they played today, he could tell that he outshone her in terms of skill.

But he had an inkling that she had something up her sleeve, so he opted to stay cautious.

He won the first map easily enough. She had been lagged behind in second place, not able to close the distance between them due to his luck in obtaining the golden mushroom. Akira heaved an internal sigh of relief. It was going well so far. Maybe Ann was just going to stick to her usual tactics after all, he thought, as they were dropped into the second map – a world of snow and ice.

They were on the last lap when she made her move. Akira cruised through the course, a smile on his face as he kept watch on the icons on the map. She wouldn't catch up in time. He was sure of it. Loosening his tensed shoulders, he let his hands fall to his lap. He promptly veered off-course when Ann leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Wha–" He cursed as he watched his character get overtaken by a familiar pink kart. That damned princess. "Ann!" He hissed, hands clamping down on his controller. His girlfriend tore her gaze away from the flashing numbers on the screen, an innocent smile on her face. The fox. Panther. Ugh, whatever.

"What's wrong?" she asked, beaming.

Akira glared. "That won't work again."

Ann hummed, still wearing that obnoxious smile. Now that he knew her plan, he wouldn't let anything she did distract him again. He scooted away from her and concentrated on the screen once more. The third course was one of his favourites. He knew it well enough that he could (probably) play it blindfolded and still come out on top. It would take nothing short of an alien invasion to make him lose. Or worse. Get second place.

The light flashed green and they were off. As his cart shot through the large pipe he glanced at the girl beside him. Hm. Nothing yet, but it was only the first lap so it might've been too early to tell. It was on the third lap when she struck again. They were turning up the road, the last stretch to the giant ring suspended in midair.

Ann all but threw herself into his lap, snickering when Akira threw his hands up in a panic, obviously not expecting such a bold move. His sudden movement had of course, sent his character off course, and lo behold – she had taken first place yet again. He was nearly fuming as he checked the points they had. It was so strange to see the usually stoic boy thrown off his game because of something like this.

Ann flipped herself to press her face into his shirt. Her muffled laughter was not making this any easier to tolerate. Akira stared down at her trembling figure. He looked at the loading screen and then back at her again. He grinned and bent forward to effectively lock her entire body behind his elbows. By the time she realized what he did, the final map had loaded and she was left in the dust. Even for a veteran like him, this course proved immensely hard to overtake anyone.

"Akira!" Ann cried, desperately hitting her button to get her character moving. "Damn it!"

He cackled in response. His grin was promptly wiped off his face when she forcefully grabbed his controller and flung it over her shoulder. Letting out a strangled yell he made to dive after it, only to find himself pinned against the ground by his irate girlfriend. The look on her face was enough to freeze him in place.

" _You_." She growled.

"You started it," he defended, trying to wriggle out of her grasp. She brought her face closer to his, and he could feel almost smell the dessert she'd eaten hours before. Custard, apparently. She glowered at his reply and said, "And I'll finish it," and then kissed him. The liberal application of tongue made his toes curl. He stopped struggling and responded in kind, grabbing her hips to ensure she didn't fall off.

Akira felt lightheaded when they separated. Both were red faced and panting, Ann still pinning him to the ground though with less force than before. Almost simultaneously, they glanced at the screen. Their characters occupied the last two places, and the AI operated ones had already gone past the finish line. He felt himself deflate and said, "I guess that's that."

Ann gave him a look. "You don't think this is over, do you?"

"Well, we would have to start over if you want to– oh." He took in her dilated pupils, her messy blouse, and the faint flush in her cheeks. He could feel his face getting warmer when he realized what she was implying. "Oh." he repeated.

"Don't worry," she said, leaning in, "I won't go easy on you."

Needless to say, the game was left forgotten. For weeks afterward, Morgana and Ryuji never understood why Akira blushed whenever they played started up the game. They also didn't understand why Ann kept taking first place.


	4. Chapter 4

_Edit: Whoops, I mixed up with Valentines' and White day. I'll leave the snippet as is, but thank you ClearlyOriginal for pointing it out!_

* * *

"T-Takamaki-san! Here!" The boy bowed deeply as he offered the chocolates with outstretched hands. Those looking on muttered amongst themselves about how awkward the entire affair seemed, the scene reminding many of humans offering sacrifices to gods. "H-Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Um, thank you…?" Ann carefully reached for the box, fearful that any sudden movements would trigger another confession.

This was the sixth one today and it was getting a little tiring. She added the chocolate to the already large pile in her hands. Looking relieved, the boy stuttered out a reply before fleeing the scene, leaving Ann standing in the middle of the hallway with a dumbfounded look on her face.

The whispers followed her back to the classroom.

"Whoa, Takamaki-san sure is popular. I'm not surprised. She's a total hottie that even Kamoshida was after."

"Ugh, don't say that." One girl replied, sounding put out. "Kamoshida was a creep, no girl would want attention from a guy like that."

"But still…" Ann caught the girl sneaking a look at her, "I would kill for a body like that. The world is so unfair."

Ann sighed in relief as she shut the door behind her. Her classmates tended to stare at her but they had enough tact to refrain from gossiping in front of her.

Akira greeted her with a smile and watched as she dumped her chocolates on to the table. He whistled.

"Don't start with me." She grumbled.

At his chuckle, she glanced at the few square shaped boxes on his table. "From your admirers?" she sniped.

"Friendship chocolates," he replied, unfazed by her glare. "From Makoto, Haru, Futaba and Ryuji." She snorted at Ryuji's name and fought to keep down her giggles. "Don't laugh. I'm sure he put effort into these." He said, and rolled his eyes when she put a hand over her mouth.

"Sooo," Ann drawled, after she was calm enough to speak. "Where's my chocolate?"

"Later. The best things are said to come last, after all."

She turned back to the pile of chocolates on her table, surprised when she counted how many there were. It was surprising how removing one dirt bag from the entire school hierarchy improved her standing almost instantaneously.

"I wonder how I'm going to get these home?" she muttered, eyeing her bag. It was already bursting with books so there was no way the chocolates could fit. She debated on eating some to lessen the load before Akira stood, chair scraping noisily as he did.

"I have a solution." He announced and then pulled out something from his own bag.

"Here," he offered, "I'll even carry them for you."

Ann stared at the trash bag for five whole seconds before breaking down in laughter.

Her boyfriend was such a dork. Dangerous criminal her ass, he would sooner rescue kittens from a tree than hurt someone. Anyone who thought differently wasn't worth her time.

* * *

Sojiro gave the two of them a look before leaving the café. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He warned before stepping out. The bell gave a final jingle before everything fell silent.

"What was that about?" Ann asked.

"No idea. But forget Sakura-san, you can take a seat while I prepare." One hand holding the trash bag full of chocolates, Akira entered the kitchen to prepare his Valentine's Day gift.

Like Sojiro, Morgana had politely bowed out today. He'd gone to stay with Ryuji instead, confident that the boy would need company, which left Leblanc free for the evening. They flipped the sign to 'closed' when they entered so there would be no interruptions barring an emergency.

With his girlfriend's expectant eyes boring into his back, Akira set to work.

Twenty minutes later found Ann gaping the bowl of chocolate fondue with an entire smorgasbord of biscuits and baked treats set in front of her. The sight was enough to make her mouth water, and she thanked whatever gods watching over her that she'd held off her midnight snacking in preparation for this holiday.

"Enjoy." Akira said, and leaned in to steal a kiss.

Ann grinned. "Best. Boyfriend. Ever." She was _so_ going to tell Shiho about this so they could both squeal over how amazing it was. There was a stab of guilt as she thought about the repercussions of pigging out to this feast, but she could care less for now. It was time for chow.

"I try." The spectacle wearing boy smirked, satisfied by her reaction. "l'll go change into something comfortable."

"Don't take too long or I'll finish everything without you."

With a nod, he disappeared up the steps and left Ann to her own devices. She rubbed the hands eagerly. Now, she would _feast_.

* * *

She was halfway done with the biscuits when Akira returned. Her chocolate covered fork faltered at the sight of him, throat tightening the sight being presented.

"Holy shit," she breathed, eyes going wide.

Her boyfriend was wearing a red apron.

Her boyfriend was _only_ wearing a red apron.

"How do I look?" Akira asked, spreading his arms to welcome her gaze. She greedily drank in the expanse of his bare legs, toned and firm, before making her way up to his arms which begged her to reach out and stroke them.

"You look…great."

He answered her praise by twirling. Ann swore her heart stopped when she caught an eyeful of bare skin. Akira grinned, delighting when she visibly swallowed. He clapped his hands in the same manner that Kawakami did when she used to visit.

"I'll be waiting upstairs. Don't take too long." He tossed her a coy wink before disappearing into the attic. No matter how much Ann shook her head, the daze that had settled over her still remained.

She stared at the unfinished food and stood.

" _Best. Boyfriend. Ever_." She whispered, before charging up the stairs and into Akira's waiting arms. The food would be cold by the time she came down, but she couldn't care less.

There were more delicious things to be had.

* * *

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I know what happens on Valentines' due to spoilers on youtube, but I don't care, I writing about this holiday. And lol, just for reference he's wearing the infamous 'naked apron.' I thought it'd be fun to reverse the roles for once. And for some reason, I can imagine Joker pulling this sort of shit in canon too. Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews! I hope you'll stick around for more.

* * *

 **Omake** :

Futaba shut off the security camera monitoring the café. Biting into her finger to keep from screaming, the only thing she chose to say was, "OTP…"


	5. Chapter 5

On hindsight, Akira should have realised something was up. Morgana had disappeared for hours without a word multiple times this week, and his friends acted stranger than usual around him. Jittery. Like they were hiding something.

His friends, bless their souls, were multi-talented people. But subtlety and stealth wasn't one of them. Some of them had obvious tells. Yusuke looked stiff as a board when he feigned nonchalance, Makoto had the habit of tucking her hair behind her ears when nervous, and Haru's abrupt changing of subjects whenever he brought up how strangely everyone was acting easily clued Akira in.

Others had avoided him entirely. Futaba and Ryuji had taken to disappearing when he was in the vicinity which truth be told hurt a little, but he would catch them looking at him from behind walls when they thought he was unaware of their presence.

Ann was the easiest because she spent the most time around him. Her acting ability was so bad that Akira was almost convinced she was doing it on purpose.

This was one such moment. "Wow look at the time! I suddenly feel like we should get dinner. Maybe some curry would be good." Ann blurted out of nowhere. Her cheeks were stained pink as people around them shot her dirty looks at having their ears shouted off the train car. "How about going to Leblanc? We're almost at Yongen-Jaya, anyway."

Ann had been a bundle of nerves today. They'd gone to the Planetarium at her request and he thought nothing of it until she started checking her phone almost obsessively throughout the showing. There was an instance where she dropped her phone, and her creative cursing had tested his ability to keep a straight face.

"Curry sounds nice," Akira said, watching how Ann lit up, "But I feel like having something else. Maybe we could take the train back to Shibuya. Big Bang Burger seems like a good option."

The look of panic on her face was priceless. "I, er, don't think that's a good idea. Their set meal is wayyy too expensive so we should get something from Leblanc."

They stepped onto the platform among a throng of people. Ann had one arm hooked around him and was already pulling him towards the gantry. "Come on, let's go. The part – I mean, curry, is waiting." Her slip of tongue confirmed his suspicions. Nevertheless, he smiled and pretended not to notice when she shot a message off to Makoto.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Streamers pelted his face when he stepped into Leblanc. Pulling them out of his hair, Akira swept his gaze over his friends, their faces wearing a mix of excitement and apprehension as they watched closely for his reaction.

Akira's smile was so big that it was almost painful.

They crowded him as he walked further into the café, Ann trailing behind him as she watched the events unfold with a smug expression. She bumped fists with Ryuji as she passed.

"I asked Sojiro about it!" Futuba puffed her chest out proudly, "He caved easily and ta-da! The master plan to surprise Joker was born." She rubbed her cheek against his shirt, reminding him of Morgana.

The cat let out an amused purr as he settled in to watch the festivities. "Looking cool, Joker."

"It was trying to pretend as if nothing was going on." Makoto admitted, leaning against the counter. "But I'm glad it paid off."

"Indeed. We have an ample amount of food and games prepared so there's enough for all of us." Yusuke tried to burn the warm atmosphere into his mind, trying to memorise the lovely scene so he could put it down on canvas later. "This will certainly be a celebration to remember."

"And don't forget the presents!" Haru called. "Sojiro-san even prepared one for you." She gestured to the seven odd boxes sitting on one of the tables, and Akira felt his heart swell.

"Alright guys, enough talk!" Ann cheered, "Let's get this party going!"

* * *

Akira draped a blanket on a slumbering Yusuke and looked around the room. Makoto, Haru and Ryuji had left an hour before midnight, citing overprotective guardians and parents, which left Futaba, Yusuke and Ann.

They'd indulged in Morgana's curiosity of party games and played several rounds of truth and dare before Yusuke's dare to eat curry, cake and coffee together had ended the party with a horribly upset stomach. He had blacked out soon after and now slept fitfully on one of the booth seats. Futaba followed soon after, the exhaustion of a rowdy enough finally creeping in.

"Hey," Ann called softly. Akira turned to see a blanket covering the Phantom Thieves' genius hacker and reached out to squeeze his girlfriend's hand.

"Hey, yourself," he replied. They climbed up the steps to the attic as quietly as they could, when Ann's hands went around him in a hug. Her embrace was soft and he found himself almost nodding off.

"Did you like the party?"

"Of course. It was one of the best I've ever had." Akira said, emotion creeping into his voice. "Before coming to Tokyo, it was usually just a quiet affair. A family dinner." He paused, hesitant, "I didn't plan on celebrating this year because of...what happened. But I'm glad everyone found out about it." He confessed.

"Silly. You always remember ours, so how could we not do the same for you?" Ann stared up at him with wide, mournful eyes. "Are you happy?"

"So happy I feel like I could die."

At his words, Ann leaned up to kiss him. He sank into it, relaxing as the warmth from her body seeped into him. They pulled apart after a moment, Ann idly playing with his curls. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled.

"C'mon. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

 _Decided to have the Phantom Thieves make an appearance in this chapter. Must be the after effect of reading so many great akira/all fics. I decided to go for a mellower vibe after the cheesy previous chapters, and I hope you liked it._

 _I was actually working on a snippet au where Akira summoned a demon (which is Carmen) but it was pretty difficult to get off the ground so I wrote this instead. Mika might make an appearance in the next chapter so stay tuned. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

"That boyfriend of yours isn't here today."

"Oh, Akira? He's got something to do so he can't be here." Ann watched Mika's expression turn thoughtful, and hastily added, "But he might drop by after the shoot to pick me up."

"I see." Mika said, running a hand through her hair. She then turned and walked away, leaving behind a thoroughly confused blonde to stare after her.

Though Ann's relationship with Akira wasn't known to the general public, the agency she worked for was aware of it due to a clause in her contract which forced her to disclose any romantic relations lest a scandal should arise.

This conversation wasn't strange because someone asked about Akira. It was strange because _Mika_ was the one who'd asked. Ann took a tentative sip of her water and wondered what her aim was.

The other model had made it clear early into their recent slew of co-op photo shoots that she had no intention of being friends. Mika's competitive streak ran a mile wide and a river deep. She never talked to Ann unless someone – preferably a staff member – was nearby, so Ann found it strange someone who barely cared about her existence would ask about something that intimate.

As she watched Mika strike up a conversation with the production managers, her faux ' _Look at how cute and adorable and fragile I am'_ persona visible from even a mile away, Ann couldn't help but feel equal parts suspicious and afraid.

What was her aim? To throw her off so she couldn't concentrate on the rest of the shoot?

She banished those thoughts with a shake of her head. It wouldn't be good to let her suspicions turn into paranoia until there was concrete evidence to work with.

Ann couldn't help but be a little on edge when Mika approached her after the shoot. The staff had dispersed to pack up the equipment, which left the models with free time until they were dismissed.

Looking around and realising there wasn't anyone nearby, Ann soon found herself cornered. She hoped the subject matter she wanted to discuss didn't involve clenched fists. She probably wouldn't lose to Mika if that happened, but getting her ass handed to her by demons was enough to make Ann averse to fighting.

"Can I ask you something, Takamaki-san?" Mika sounded dead serious, her usually disdainful eyes betraying no such emotion.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"How do you and your boyfriend make it work?"

Ann blinked. "What…what do you mean?" This was not what she'd expected.

Mika sighed and folded her arms. "What I mean is, how do you and what's his name maintain what you have?"

"His name is Akira." Ann replied, annoyed at the flippant way she spoke. "And I have no idea what you're talking about. By maintain, are you talking about our relationship? We're just your average couple." _Though we also moonlight as phantom thieves._ "Not to be mean or anything, but why are you coming to me for advice? You made it clear that we're not friends, and there's other girls with more experience you can ask."

"Do you think other models in the agency _like_ me?" Mika drawled, rolling her eyes. "At least I know you won't rip my head off when I'm not looking."

 _Right_. Just because Ann had forgotten about the email debacle didn't mean the rest of the models did. For a part timer like her, forgiving was easy. For the ones who took it seriously, however…they wouldn't rest their grievances until Mika grovelled at their feet, pleading for their forgiveness.

"But back to what I was saying." Mika clicked her teeth, "He can't be this laidback about your modelling gig. I know plenty of guys who would have an aneurysm if their pictures of their girlfriends got sold as pinups. How did you make him comfortable with what you do?"

Mika's normally confident voice wavered. Ann was speechless, and the other model continued to vent her pent up frustrations on her.

"This is _so_ unfair. Why does someone like you get to have it all? Meanwhile, I've had to claw my way up to this point, and my relationship's falling apart because of it."

Ann frowned. Mika made it seem like she had it so easy. "Talking it out with your partner seems like a good option."

"Of course we've done that. I'm not an idiot." Mika toyed with the pearls around her neck. "But nothing seems to be working."

"Akira and I didn't become the way we are overnight. How hard do you think we've worked to get to where we are?" Ann snapped. "Bitching and whining about it won't help. You did what you had to do to get your chance in the spotlight, so put that same amount of effort into this…thing you're asking about!"

Memories of Akira accompanying her to visit Shiho, quiet talks after tiring nights in mementos, the rare occasions where they could do away with the cloak and dagger bullshit and just be _normal_ high schoolers, flashed through her head.

If it were that easy to push the blame on someone, Ann would've done the same when Kamoshida sank his claws into her! But she'd gritted her teeth and endured. Mika proved herself evilly brilliant before, it was mind boggling how she didn't apply the same tactic to the other aspects of her life.

"Am I interrupting something?" Akira asked, wide eyes behind rimmed glasses taking in the sight of his girlfriend's rival getting the tongue lashing of her life. It was rare to see Ann so worked up. "I could come back–"

"Nope. We're leaving." Ann pushed past a stunned Mika and threaded her fingers with Akira's, the sudden rush of warmth and safety nearly making her head spin. She didn't bother waiting for her manager's debrief and sped out of the area.

By the time they made it to the main street the red hue in Ann's cheeks had subsided. Akira felt the tension melt out of her, a sure sign she was no longer angry, and inwardly sighed with relief

"What was that about?" He asked, guiding her through the heavy throng of people. She leaned into him, pressing her cheek against his arm before letting out a tired huff.

"I'm not talking about it till we get dessert," she stated. "Thinking about it makes me want to rant." She steered him towards a brightly lit bakery, the cakes and baked goods on display catching her eye.

They fell silent, the low buzz of the crowd washed over them, the firm grip of each other's hand a balm to their tired souls.

* * *

 _My impression of Mika bled into this snippet. She's confident, but seems like the type of person who'd get stuck if she can't brute force her way through a problem. The scenario just kinda wrote itself, lmao. A little cliched, but it was fun to write. Ann seems like a regular girl to Mika, so it probably grinds her gears that Ann is almost better than her in every aspect of her life._

 _Sorry I haven't replied to much reviews! My finals and projects are taking a toll on me. As always, thanks for reading! I'm thinking about capping this collection at 8 chapters since I've finished the game. I might write a little more once I start my second playthrough, but nothing's set in stone yet._


	7. Chapter 7

_Been awhile since my last update. This is AUish, no phantom thieves and Akira never attended school with the gang. Idk what I was thinking when i wrote this but I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"We're cutting down your shoots for the month," The man said, running a hand through his finely gelled hair. His remained stoic even when the woman sitting across the desk folded in on herself, looking thoroughly dejected at the news.

"So I'll only be doing two jobs this month?" She asked in a small voice.

He sighed. "Yes. We'll schedule more when your popularity goes up. But for now, you'd have to make do with what we give," He riffled through a file and took out a small slip of paper. "Here's the check for the last few you did." He said, holding it out to her. He set it down in front of her when she didn't reach out to take it.

As much as he wanted to leave the woman with some words of comfort, he didn't have the time. There were six other models waiting to see him. This office was far too tiny to house that number of people and with the raging heat outside, the air was becoming increasingly humid.

The man gestured at her to leave. "Tell Reika-san to come in on your way out." He said, tapping his pen on the desk.

* * *

Ann rubbed her eyes as she stepped through the door and into her one room apartment. It was bare of furnishings save for an old armchair salvaged from her neighbour, and decent mattress shoved in the corner.

She settled in the chair with a weary expression. Taking out the check from her coat pocket, she stared at it, trying to will another zero into existence.

What she had now was barely enough for the mortgage, and there was still the matter of food and electricity bills. She was stretched thin as it was. Ramen was the only thing she could afford. Surviving on just that would be doable, but it'd be tough to maintain her figure with that kind of nutrition. Not to mention the energy she'd need for her other two part time jobs as well.

Ann felt the feeling of helplessness growing thick, her chest tight despite her efforts to remain calm. Where had she gone wrong? She let her head fall back, hands reaching up to grasp at her face. Her parents had been right to argue her decision. What in the world had she been thinking, striking out by herself just because she was overconfident in her looks? Kamoshida had been right when he said she'd never amount to more than just a two bit poser eking out a living as an amateur model.

Her phone vibrated against her leg. Ann wiped her eyes and pulled the offending device from her pocket, answering the call after recollecting herself.

"Hey, Ann. It's Makoto."

"Oh, hey. What's up? You're never one to call, since you're busy at the university." Ann said, smiling at the sound of her friend's voice.

Makoto groaned, "I know, I know. I've been meaning to make up for my absences. How does a dinner tonight sound? I'll treat you something nice."

"Ah crap, tonight's no good. I have to start my shift at Le Blanc at six." Ann checked the time on her phone. Yep, there wouldn't be much time for dinner if Makoto had to come all the way down from her apartment. Especially during the evening rush. The trains were pure chaos at those times.

"You'll have a break, though?"

"Yeah. About thirty minutes, or so. Depending on whether the café's busy."

"Perfect. I'll drop by when you're ready." Makoto said, crisply. "I just texted Akira asking if I could borrow you for about an hour."

"Makoto!" Ann shrieked, "Sojiro-san would kill me if I took an extra half hour."

"Sojiro-san won't be back till tomorrow." Makoto's voice carried a hint of a smug smile. "He's on vacation with his daughter, and we all know he wouldn't be in a rush to get back. Akira's pretty much his adopted son at this point." For her stance on justice and rigid demeanour, Ann often forgot her friend had a well-hidden mischievous streak. Knowing Makoto, she'd probably buy extra cups of coffee to make up for the extra break time, too. She was nice like that. "I'll be seeing you. Say hi to Akira for me." Her voice turned teasing.

Ann flushed. "Tell him that yourself!" she hung up, muttering curses under her breath. It'd been a mistake telling Makoto about her crush on Leblanc's other part timer, if only because she had to suffer under relentless teasing and smug glances. Mood improved, Ann gathered enough energy to push herself off the chair, heading to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Her job at Le Blanc was a godsend. She was never alone during shifts and the work was relatively easy. It paid less than say, her last job at the Okamura Food chain, but was infinitely less taxing. Waitressing didn't suit her, but she couldn't complain. Sojiro was doing her huge favour by hiring when it was obvious he didn't need the help.

The man was also touchy about letting anyone other than Akira brew the drinks, citing he had a reputation to uphold, so she hadn't needed to take on the unenviable job of the barista. She'd seen how much Akira practiced under Sojiro's watchful eye and wasn't confident she could pull it off. Memorizing the names alone made her head spin.

Customers trickled in during the dinner hour and only one or two were left as they neared eight pm. True to her word, Makoto had dropped by and forced Ann to sit down for some _real_ food –not the processed rubbish she usually ate. Makoto leaned over the bar after ordering two plates of curry, whispering to Akira to add an extra portion of rice to Ann's plate. She smiled gratefully when he acquiesced with a nod and returned to their table.

The two girls chatted as they waited for their food, Ann occasionally throwing worried glances at the door, much to Makoto's amusement.

"You don't have to look so worried," Makoto laughed when Ann jerked guiltily in her seat, "You're merely taking a longer break, not vandalizing the shop."

"I still feel like a criminal," she grumbled. "If I get caught, I'm saying it was your idea."

"I'd like to see Sojiro-san win an argument against a prosecutor's sister."

"Confident, are we?" Ann laughed, slapping her friend on the wrist.

"Of course." Makoto replied primly, "Not to mention I'm a budding defense attorney. The deck is practically stacked in your favour."

Several more minutes passed as the two traded banter. The scent of curry grew thick, and their chatter ceased as Akira approached their table holding two large plates of trademark Le Blanc curry. Ann squinted at her plate and looked over to Makoto's.

"Mine looks so much bigger." She said, looking between the two innocent faces. "I wonder why?"

Akira merely smiled. "Must be the trick of the light." He gestured at the lamp hanging above their table. "I haven't gotten around to changing them." Makoto choked down a laugh.

"Right." Ann huffed, but nevertheless picked up the utensils. "I'm on to you two."

"Oh be quiet and enjoy your food." Makoto said, already starting with her own meal.

The curry was delicious. Much to her embarrassment, Ann inhaled everything on her plate within fifteen minutes. She debated on whether to get another plate, watching as Makoto steadily continued eating, and was surprised when someone placed a slice of cheesecake in front of her.

Akira remained cool faced at her slack jawed expression, though it steadily melted into anxiousness as she continued gaping. "They were having a sale. You've talked about eating at this shop once and, well…" Makoto put down her fork and watched the events unfolding with a glimmer of mischief. There was slight flush in the barista's face and Ann had caught on before long, turning into a brilliant shade of red as she tried to meet his gaze. It didn't work. She opted to stare at the admittedly delicious looking cake, mumbling a grateful 'thank you' to the boy.

Makoto nearly laughed. The two were so shy it was almost adorable.

"This curry is delicious, Akira-kun." She interrupted, before the atmosphere could dip into the realm of painful awkwardness. "Is this the usual recipe?"

"Ah, yes." He turned to face her, looking relieved. "The only thing different is the rice. We're trying a new brand, I hope it suits the curry better than the last one."

"No problems here." Makoto said, smiling. "How did you like it, Ann?"

The blonde cleared her throat, finally recovered from her temporary brain fart earlier. "It was amazing," she assured, gesturing at her empty plate, "I've never eaten something that good."

"Thank you." Akira rubbed the back of his head. The sound of the bell caught their attention. A middle aged man had just walked in, sighing heavily as he dropped his brief case on the tall stool near the bar. "I'll leave you two be. Enjoy the cheesecake, Ann." He said before leaving to attend to the customer.

"Stop that," Ann sighed at the shit eating grin Makoto was giving her, "You're not the only one allowed to feed me."

"Says the girl with the dopey smile," Makoto giggled, finishing off the last of her curry before pushing the plate away. "Ann, it's hardly obvious that he likes you. I know you feel the same – don't kid yourself, I've seen how you look at him – so you might as well take the first step and ask him out."

"I don't know…" Ann chewed anxiously on her fork. "You know what my situation is like. I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle it."

"I'm not asking you to marry him. Just ask him out on _one_ date. You can see where it goes from there and if you don't like it, you can continue being friends." Makoto advised, "I understand your dedication to furthering your career, but stopping to smell the roses can be a good thing."

Ann sighed. As usual, Makoto blunt words rang true. "I'll think of something." She promised, nervously twirling a loose thread around her finger. Her friend reached over and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Don't worry so much. Let me know if you need anything, alright?"

* * *

That conversation had been several weeks ago. One date turned into two, and two turned into three. Ann stopped counting after the number climbed into double digits.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed. Her life had spiralled out of control after graduation and her subsequent plunge into full-time modelling; it'd been period where everything seemed bleak and getting out of bed was a near impossible task. But now… Ann couldn't keep still as she bustled around her apartment in search of clothes, raiding her tiny closet for the perfect outfit.

She'd finally convinced him to spend their day at the park instead of roaming the city. Akira was tooth achingly sweet. Once he knew about her obsession with snacks, he began planning dates where they would explore nearby areas and sample any interesting foods that caught their eye. Ever the gentleman, Akira usually footed the bill despite Ann's protests, though she successfully wrangled the bill from him on rare occasions.

Ann stole a look at her phone and groaned. She grabbed a decent looking top and a pair of adorable shorts before racing towards the bathroom. She had an hour left to get ready and wasn't going to waste a single second.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out again, Akira." Ann smiled, watching him toss pieces of bread into the pond. Ducks swarmed, quaking loudly. "I really enjoy spending time with you."

"Likewise." Their shoulders melded together as she leaned into him. "I'm honoured you choose to spend time with me." He grinned when she slapped his arm. "How's your modelling going?"

"I don't think I'm cut out for it," Ann said, voice unusually despondent. "I was naïve to think I'd be able to make a career out of it just because I have good looks. It takes so much more than that."

"I didn't exactly hit the ground running, either," Akira pointed out, "Just give it some time. Things might seem bad now, but if you're doing all you can, something's bound to change."

She brightened at his words. The conviction behind them might be fleeting, but they helped lift her spirits, if only a little. She turned to look at him, taking in his determined expression. "I wish I could be as positive," She admitted.

There was a faraway look in his eyes. "It might be a small thing, but it keeps you going. I actually…" he trailed off. There was a tightness in his jaw that wasn't present earlier, and the sudden bitterness in his gaze surprised her. Ann felt her stomach clench as she waited for him to continue, somehow sensing his internal dilemma.

Finally, he spoke again. "I'm on probation. It's one of the reasons why I can't get work. Sojiro-san was the only person willing to give me a job." Ann felt his body tense. He'd probably expected her to slap him, or dart away from him like he were a leper. But given that Ann didn't give a single shit about status – Kamoshida had been a teacher, but it didn't stop him from doing the things he did – she merely threaded her hand with his, giving it a small squeeze.

The relief in his face was heart-breaking.

"You can tell me about it when you're ready." Ann said, giving him a soft smile. At least she knew why Akira looked strangely nervous whenever Sojiro struck up a conversation with her. "Now gimme me some bread, it's my turn to feed the ducks!"

He held the object of her desire out of her reach. "No way, get your own."

A surprised gasp escaped him when she lunged for his hand, blocking his eyes with sweaty hands. She squealed when lean, but powerful arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground, Akira's cackling sending the ducks scattering.

"Noooo!" Ann called after the animals with a look of utter dismay. "Akira! Put me down this instant!"

What a pair they made.


End file.
